bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelifia
The Nelifia are mermaids. They were first introduced in Forever After but we find out more about them in Living in Paradise. They are extremely discrete and neither the human world nor the vampire world were aware that mermaids existed and weren’t myths until Sarah Black and Nahuel spotted a mermaid whilst swimming at depths a human wouldn’t reach. Physical Characteristics The Nelifia are essentially mermaids, they are mammals with the upper half being relatively human and the lower half a tail. Their hair is naturally long and there are no brunette females, only blonde or redheaded, there are however brunette males. This is the main characteristic that separates males and females as they are born with hair. The Nelifia’s upper half is conceivably human the only difference is they have a small set of gills along their neck for breathing underwater. 'Beauty' There is no major difference between a Nelifia and a human, the Nelifia can be born just as beautiful as a vampire or as ‘average’ as a human. The Nelifia view beauty not as how pretty someone is but the colour of their tail, bright blues and purples are viewed as more beautiful than oranges or greens or yellows. 'Pallor' The Nelifia are extremely pale, they can tan if they spend time in the human world but since there is no sun beneath the water most Nelifia are pale. 'Diet' The Nelifia live on fish and seaweed. 'Sleep' All Nelifia sleep, approximately 15 hours a day and they sleep in shells rather than beds. 'Eye Colour' All Nelifia have grey or blue eyes. 'Physical Change' The Nelifia have two forms, their mermaid form and their human form, their human form is taught at an early age and the older the Nelifia the easier it is to change. Female Nelifia have a menstrual cycle of sorts, they do procreate and only during a certain time in their life, female children go through puberty to obtain breasts, once a female Nelifia has reached puberty (human age of 16) she is viewed as a woman and not a child and will be treated as such. Abilities and Limitations All Nelifia can control the oceans, water and the weather. They are taught control throughout their childhood and some are more gifted than others and have better control. They are all born with the ability to speak and understand all languages and tongues and exceptionally good memories. Creation Process The Nelifia are mammals and therefore mate like dolphins and whales, the genitalia of the Nelifia are located at the back of their tails and can be hidden with scales unless needed to mate. Sexual intercourse is solely for procreation purposes and not recreational as it is with humans and vampire species’. A female Nelifia carries a child in her womb and will birth a child, as it is hard to find genitalia on Nelifia the gender of the child is determined by the hair colour, brunette or black for a male and blonde or red for a female. Males are extremely rare, about one in ten Nelifia born are males and they are highly sought after to continue the race. Female Nelifia have breasts like a human to feed their newborn child up until they’re a year old, breasts are not used for sexual purposes and there is no stigma attached to them, Nelifia do not wear clothes to cover themselves and breasts are a natural and ordinary part of the female body, all female Nelifia obtain breasts at their human age of 16 and are then able to have a baby of their own. All Nelifia are named with two names, one in their native language that can only be understood underwater and a human name consisting of four letters, it is unknown why they only have four letters. History of the Nelifia The history of the Nelifia is widely unknown, they have existed as long as anyone can remember and there is no specific creation process where they came about. There are thousands of years of history that is taught to children of the Nelifia and these include the Nelifia gods and the beginning of the Nel. The Nelifia pray to their gods every day at a certain time, they believe the gods are what keep them from being discovered by the ‘land world’ and are highly religious towards them, every member of the Nelifia believe in the gods, there is no atheism as there is with humans and there is only one religion. The Nel The Nel are the Nelifia version of the Volturi, there are only twelve Nelifia in the Nel at a time and all are male. The Nel were created to control the Nelifia and preserve life after a mass murder broke out one thousand years ago and the Nelifia were nearly wiped out. The members are gifted with a surname to make it known who they are. (For example Cato Nel, Lexi Cullen’s father). To become a Nel the family must have at least 5 boys and the eldest boy may enter the trial to become the next Nel after a previous one dies. Any children of the Nel are considered high born. The Nel reside in the ‘capital city’ of the ocean which lies in the deepest part on earth, the Mariana Trench. They are extremely strict when it comes to their kind and there are many laws all Nelifia must abide to. 'Laws' The biggest law of all is not to be seen, by human, vampire or any land creature or to reveal the true identity of a Nelifia. If a Nelifia fails at keeping this law they are sacrificed to the Nelifia gods. Other laws include: Forbidden genocide; should a Nelifia murder anyone of the kind their entire family is put to sacrifice and put to the judgement of the gods, the murderer must die but the family is allowed to be spared should the gods deem it. Adultery; it is forbidden to cheat on your partner although this rarely happens as most Nelifia are extremely loyal. Human change; any child to enter the human world before appropriate training and under the age of sixteen (age of puberty) will be punished, most likely by sacrifice. Human interaction; low born female Nelifia at the age of sixteen are allowed to fully integrate themselves into the lives of the humans if they wish. High born female Nelifia may visit but are forbidden to live a full life on land as they will be promised to wed a male Nelifia. Human Change The Nelifia are born with the ability to change from a mermaid to human, this although hereditary is taught as the child grows older. Female children are not allowed into the human world until the age of sixteen when they hit puberty. Male children are never allowed to leave the ocean and regain legs, it is unknown if male Nelifia still have the ability to obtain legs. The Nelifia are taught throughout their childhood about the ‘land world’ and how different it is to their lives. The Nelifia are given a chance at sixteen to view it for themselves once they have passed their school tests. It is illegal for any child to stand on land before they hit puberty as they may easily expose their world. The offer of human life is given to a Nelifia as the females vastly outnumber the males and Nelifia thrive off companionship, the Nel passed the law of human interaction when various Nelifia started to die of loneliness, they live off love and need companionship more than food or energy. So long as the Nelifia do not reveal their true heritage they are welcome to live human lives on land if they’re not promised to be married to a male Nelifia. Known Nelifia *Sara *Elle *Arya *Nina *Lexi *Cato *Bria Category:BNC Category:Nelifia Category:Complete